


Trust

by Swingline299



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swingline299/pseuds/Swingline299
Summary: The truth was bound to come out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic  
> this just spewed out of me. Have no idea where I'm going with it if anywhere.
> 
> was inspired by the last ep of this current season. I have no plans w this, just gonna spew more stuff out of me.
> 
> I have not forgotten about my first one. It just need attentions I haven't had to give in a while. It'll happen.
> 
> Comments and reviews always always welcome!

It’s not often tht Kara comes off cryptic. Even when trying to hide something, it’s never quite daunting so much as a clumsy shuffle around the truth. It’s never bothered Lena as she has plenty of secrets of her own, but receiving a single text from her friend saying, “on the roof.” A coat of worry settles over her.

The decision to not text back is out of haste. One of which makes Lena’s hair stand on end and feet jitter in the elevator. There’s literally almost never this much unknown between her and Kara. Never this much heavy. 

When the doors open, she’s hit with a cool breeze that makes her shiver. Before her is a perfectly ordinary scene of Kara gazing out over the skyline. Clad with deep red pants and a grey button down, hair in a tight bun held by some sort of comb, arms crossed over her chest, she’s standing far too close to the edge of the roof.

The Catco roof had a wall, but it was the same height as the helipad. The only time people were up there was for copter use. Then it was a quick in and out. It was daunting to think about, but as Lena made her way up the steps onto the landing, she was hit with the reality of the situation.

“Kara?” The blonde didn’t respond, instead she took a step closer to the edge. “Kara, what are you doing? You’re scaring me.” The woman turns around at that, but doesn’t come any closer. Instead, Lena takes hesitant steps until she’s an arm length away, but just far enough not to rattle any sudden movements.

“Sorry, I just... I didn’t mean to scare you. I just thought we should talk. We haven’t really spoken much lately.” Lena nodded. With all the nuttiness with reign and supergirl, she hadn’t had a lot of time to spend a Kara.

Th CEO could see how tense Kara’s muscles were through her shirt and her jaw. She hadn’t a clue what could make Kara so closed off. Very littler threw the chirpiness out of her character.

“What’s wrong?”

“You’ve been really mad at me lately.”

“Mad? I haven’t seen you enough to be mad with you.”

“Lena...” Kara sighed roughly, “you can’t understand. I’ve kept something from you for so long. I’ve always seen the best of you. Never once did I question who you were. That was never why....”

“Kara, im trying. Truly. I’m still confused.” Finally Lena reached for Kara’s hand, hoping it would break the heaviness of the entire situation. The blonde took her hand and squeezed it slightly, looking heavily into green eyes, as if trying to memorize them completely. Turning over their hands, Kara placed a pair of black rimmed glasses in the Luthor’s hand.

With furrowed brows, Lena studied the glasses, unsure as to why Kara gave them to her. She looked up only to find the blonde pulling at her bun, unraveling it from the perfection it laid.

Confused green eyes held soft blue ones. Eyes that were always kind and sweet gazing upon her. Eyes that could only belong to Kara Danvers. Only supergirl was staring at her. In civilian clothes. Gone was the stoic expression of worry, and the chest puffed with pride. No longer was there three bold colors defining the moment of the hero.

There’s so much worry written on Kara’s- no, supergirls?- face. It makes Lena anxious. She’s so confused, but as the memories and thoughts process, the conclusions that come to mind don’t feel so outlandish. 

Kara’s so still, as if Lena might run. She doesn’t quite let go of Lena’s hand, but sighs in defeat and frowns so deeply, Lena doesn’t think she’s seen the other woman so sad. With that- Kara takes a step off the roof. For a moment Lena forgets the truth thats been revealed and gasps in fright, tightening her hold on the blondes hand. 

Kara turns around, and in doing so slides the other foot off the roof.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this is going....  
> Hope y'all enjoy.  
> Comments and Crit welcomed

Ch 2

 

Lena can’t tare her eyes away, but they aren’t focusing. One minute she’s looking at Supergirl. It’s definitely Supergirl. Her hair is flowing in the wind- perfect, glowing as the sun shines through. The expression worn on the superhero is one she’s seen countless times, only it wasn’t the super hero’s.

“I need to sit.” Dropping, as ungracefully as Lena Luthor can, to her knees. When she tugs the other woman’s hand, she remembers they were holding one another. Thoughts race through her mind- Kara holding her on the couch when Jason died, Kara taking care of her when she was drunk hiding from Edge. The world seems to start spinning as the world she once knew, and believe, comes undone. 

Supergirl seems to drop cross legged in the air- leveling them out to Lena’s new position. As she awkwardly maneuvers herself, Kara shines through in a way that’s never occurred before. Lena watches as the hesitancy flashes across the hero’s face, making her incredibly human.

_Kara_  

_Kara… Kara… Kara… KARA._

_“_ Fuck.” There’s a harsh bite in her voice that makes _Kara_ flinch.

“Lena, I don’t know what to say.” It’s mumbled, and Lena is surprised she heard it. Kara flinches again when their eyes connect- Lena can only imagine what she looks like right now. She _feels_ like shit. _Absolute shit._ “ _Please_ , Lena…”

 

“Please?” Lena laughs, “Please?” It turns into a sob that she can no longer hold back. “What is it that you need, Kara? What can I do for you in this moment?” She growls out. “ _Kara Danvers._ My _best friend._ My _family_. Who knew how right I was. Much like a Luthor to lie and deceive.” 

“Lena, I’m sorry. You don’t understand.”

“Make me.” It sounds like an angry command, but Lena’s face gives away the plead behind the tone.

“I wanted to protect you. People knowing who I am, just puts them in danger. I don’t want you in danger. _More_ danger.”

“I would have rather heard you say it’s because I’m a Luthor than hear you lie, Kara.”

“I’m not lying!”

“Please! Don’t insult my intelligence.” Lena spat. “I’m in danger regardless of your name. Not only am I the only Luthor who hasn’t lost their mind which might as well be a neon sign saying ‘Shoot me’, but everyone knows my association with you, _Supergirl._ I was in danger long before _Kara Danvers_ decided to catch an airplane.”

“Lena…”

“No. Leave, Kara.” The CEO gets up and walks to the elevator, leaving a floating Kara without a second look.

—

Two weeks.

Thats how long Lena had been ignoring Kara for. The first day there was complete silence. Lena couldn’t have been more grateful. After there were a couple of texts here and there. Maybe a phone call if the reporter was feeling confident enough. For the most part it was silence. A silent agreement to let her process. She needed it because what the _fuck_ happens now.

Lena pondered this question while looking over the current contracts of L Corp. Sometimes after working with Supergirl and the DEO made her daily life seem incredibly mundane. Kara was always her safe place. Her normal. Even though they both knew about the crazy world they lived in, Kara always felt _normal_. Now she just felt - 

“Lena.” She looks up, startled at the interruption, to be met with an apologetic gaze belonging to Alex Danvers in the doorway. Not a second later did Jess run in, a spew of apologies to follow as she tried to catch her breath.

“It’s okay, Jess. We all know how quick the Danvers sisters can be.” Lena jokes with a stone cold face, holding Alex’s stare. “Make sure the next hour is free, please.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Jess left giving Alex a final glare on the way out.

“She’s nice.” Alex laughed scratching her head as she walked further into the office.

“She loyal, and trustworthy. That’s more than I can say for most.”

“I’m sure she meant well.”

“Jess always means well. 

“No. I’m talking about Kara.” Lena sat down at that. She wasn’t surprised that this was where the conversation was heading, but it wasn’t one she was expecting to have at all. Alex placed a folder down on her desk stamped with the DEO logo and all. “I only found out today that she told you. She said you were pretty angry.” Lena picked up the papers and scrolled through them, not ready to speak yet. “At first I was really annoyed. _Two weeks_. I mean we’re a government agency, you can’t just hide something like ‘oh btw i told my friend my secret _two weeks ago_ , haha’. That’s just not how this works.”

With an eye roll, Lena signs the papers and hands them to the older Danvers who had made her way to the window. “I don’t really care.”

“You signed them? No lawyers? No questions?”

“What would be the use? I’ll be lied to one way or another.”

“Kara had her reasons.”

“None good.”

“That isn’t for you to decide.”

Lena gave a hum for a response. “I suppose not. but lying makes Luthors crazy.”

Alex gave her a hard look. “Kara doesn’t care about your last name.”

“I think we’re done here, Ms. Danvers. It’s been a pleasure.” Lena motions for the door. “I have things to tend to”

“Just talk to her. Your being an ass and her being copy might be the most annoying thing I’ve had to be around.” Alex spat as she walked out the office. “Stop being so dense.” She yelled as she passed Jess. 

Lena and Jess stared at each other for a moment. Not many yelled at a Luthor and got away with it. Jess wasn’t entirely sure what to do, so she sat as still as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around and commenting! I see all the comments and appreciate the positive energy =)

Ch 3

A month had passed since the roof. Lena felt fortunate, she was able to busy herself with her upcoming gala fundraising for her new refugee foundation. Everything from that numbed away.

James had taken notice, asking if she was alright, if he’d done something wrong. It wasn’t him. It was never him. When she’d wave it off, the discussion of his “work” would always come up. Conversation always traveled back to Kara or Supergirl.

Unsurprisingly to Lena, Kara was really against guardian. James always seemed thrown off by how much the Kryptonian resisted his help. He would complain that she was just angry that he _could_ help and the spotlight wasn’t just on her.

It was the same conversation every time. It aggravated Lena that she always get the need to stand for Kara. The accusations James made were so ungrounded, not even sounding like the Kara she knew- it really threw her off. Not saying a word, she would tune out the rest of the conversation. She’d gotten good at that.

James must have noticed at some point because he stopped coming around as much. Their _whatever_ was not feeling as fun as it used to.

—

It might as well be torture. It’d been a whole month of Lena giving Kara the cold shoulder and , by Rao, she didn’t friggin like it.

Honestly, Kara wasn’t quite sure how Lena would react. They had been fighting so much over the kryptonite, she’d thought this could shed some light on the situation. She wanted to talk about it all, explain why she kept her identity a secret at all. Lena leaving was the exact opposite of what she wanted. The silent treatment was even worse.

Alex let her know she spoke to Lena. Kara figured her sister waited to tell her because she knew how mad the blonde would get.

_Lena needed space._

_Whatever._

_T_ he more Kara sat with the whole thing the more jumbled her thoughts became. Was Lena right? How could Kara justify her actions to keep the luthor safe? She was never safe. Everyone already knew she and supergirl had a relationship of sorts. The danger was there regardless.

Was it because Lena was a Luthor? No. It made Kara sick to think about. She worked so hard to show Lena she wasn’t her family. Wasn’t destined to be what the other Luthors were. Kara knew Lena was _good._ Probably better than them all.

She sat in her super suit atop a random building. Kara wasn’t exactly sure what people thought when Supergirl was spotted gazing over the city. Pictures would pop up on social media every once in a while with captions of harmless banter and thoughts. Maybe it put ease on their minds that supergirl could have a moment to roam around without any danger. No danger was a good thing right?

Kara perched herself on a flat structure that jut out the corner of the building. There was some sort of gargoyle or bird statue beneath it. laying back she closed her eyes and focused on her breath. With so much going on, sometimes she just needed a second to catch her breath. The reality was nothing was really happening. They’d saved the world from Reign, and honestly, the city, the world, had been moderately quiet since.

The only real _thing_ happening, was the situation with Lena. Apparently that was enough to throw Kara off completely. As the thought passes her mind, she quiet literally picks up on a voice.

“Ms. Luthor!” Eve Teschmacher’s voice rings in Kara’s head like an alarm. “I didn’t know you were going to be in today.”

“Eve, I hadn’t known either. How are you?”

Its not like Kara meant to ease drop.

“I’m good! Is there anything i can help you with?”

She would stop any minute, and continue to focus on her breathing again.

“Not at all. James asked me to drop by when I could to talk about the gala tonight. You’ll be there right?”

“I… I wasn’t aware I could.” Kara almost laughed at how nervous Eve sounded.

“Lena, thanks for coming.” James voice rings in. Theres a distance to it that feels uncomfortable.

“Come. I’ll be expecting you, Ms. Teschmacher.”

“Yes- yes ma’am.”

Kara swears she’s done listening, but as she heard Lena bite out James name, it all of the sudden seems like the hardest thing in the world to tune out.

“To what do I owe the pleasure, James?” Theres a silence Karas not sure where to place.

“Your Gala is tonight.”

“It is.” Again a silence. The tension is almost unbearable.

“I’m sending Kara to cover it.” At least this time she knows why the silence is thick. “She should be here any minute to discuss the event with us.” And just like that, her phone is vibrating in her pocket.

—

“James, that’s really okay. I can email her with the details.”

“She’s here.” He states as Kara comes speed walking in. Her hair is slightly disheveled, breath slightly hard, fingers fiddling with her glasses. Lena is beyond annoyed with the relief she feels seeing the reporter walk in.

“Lena, James! How are you?” It looked like Kara wanted to go in for a hug for a second, but instead settled for an unbelievably awkward shoulder squeeze and foot shuffle. All Lena can do is raise her eyebrow and tight lip smile.

“Good, we were just discussing Lena’s gala.”

“The refugee fundraiser.” Kara smiles.

“Yes. It’s tonight at 7:30. If you need a quote from me earlier come by the office at 6.” Lena states as she begins to take her leave. The room was literally filled with people she didn’t want to be around. She was frankly annoyed with herself that she still sort of did want to be around Kara.

“Thank you for your time, Lena.” James calls while Kara says,

“Six it is!”

_Great._

—

Lena really didn’t think Kara would show up. To the Gala sure. But an hour and a half early to her office? Did she not have to get ready like the rest of the world for this thing? Super speed really was a luxury.

“This is the dress, Lena.” Sam announces from the temporary rack filled with dresses towards the back of the room. The dress was a deep red that hung off the shoulders and hugged all the right places, but leaving enough room for her to feel comfortable to move around it.

_God knows what will happen at this gala._

“Jess?” Lena asked, answering her intercom on speaker.

_“Ms. Danvers is here. She asked me to let you know.”_

“Thank you. Let her in.”

“Kara?” Sam asked with a slight smirk and playful glint in her eye. “I thought you were fighting.”

“We were. _Are._ I don’t know why you make it sound scandalous. Friends fight all the time. “

Sam barked out a laugh just as Kara walked in.

“Sam! I didn’t know you were going to be here.” Kara’s smile practically blinded Lena as the blonde bee lined for Same. “I feel like i haven’t seen you in ages. How are you?”

“Kara, I’m doing well thanks.” Sam laughed. “I promised Lena I’d help her get ready for the big night.” She lifted the red dress as if to confirm her statement.

“Is this what you’re wearing, Lena?” It was baffling to the Luthor that Kara could act so normal. “Its beautiful.”

Sam was staring at Lena again, and it was pissing her off. Sam always _looked_ at her in a knowing way, but there was never anything to know. Even when she told her that her and Kara were arguing Sam just laughed. It wasn’t funny. This was serious.

“Kara, as much as I love catching up, I do believe you’re here for business.” Kara smile fell instantly at Lena’s words, making eye contact for the first time.

“Right, Right.” Kara cleared her throat and shuffled her feet. “Sorry, Lena. Lets get into it.” She sat on the couch as Lena got up to closer inspect the dress.

“Sam? Don’t you have something else to do?” Lena was met with another mischievous smirk.

“Not at all. I’d love to hear more about tonight.”

“It’s not a problem, Lena” Kara added. At that they started their interview.

The interview took about an hour. Kara delved into what the definition of refugee meant to L Corp. It was a fair question, a question that will always follow her until Lex’s reputation ceased to make such a great impact. Lena welcomed the question now, especially knowing Kara was asking because she had to, not because she didn’t know the answer.

Did she know that? Before Kara came out as Supergirl, she believed that in a heartbeat. Now- she _felt_ like she believed it. It was the hesitations that felt foreign.

“Any sort of refugees. Whether they are from Europe, Asia, Africa, or a completely different Galaxy, they’re all welcome here.”

Kara seemed to brighten at that. an onslaught of question about what will come from the fundraiser and future goals were. There were a lot of larger goals. Lena wanted to open more science centers and labs across America, really across the world. Along with hospitals and schools, all the while filling them with employees. Employees that are refugees. She can only imagine the breakthroughs with having other worldly beings help expand Earths science and space knowledge. It made her extremely excited. At the bare minimum helping people continue their lives in a positive manner was more than she could ask.

Of course there were pot holes to her plane. They couldn’t know all the problems the future held, but Lena was prepared to combat them. Kara had asked all the right questions and seemed as excited as Lena, but also incredibly hesitant. There would be a lot of backlash to this- not everyone was ready to accept this sort of push forward.

“I’m not worried. There’s always someone after my life.”Lena walked out from the bathroom in the back of the office, clad in the dress Sam had chosen earlier, making eye contact with the Kryptonian.

“We will all worry for you then. That’s what friends are for right, Kara?” Sam laughed trying to lighten up the moment. “Lena you looking incredible! I knew this was the one.”

“You were quite right.”

“Kara what are you wearing tonight?” Sam asked, gazing at the dresses left behind.

“Oh… I” Kara looked down at herself. She was in a pair of grey slacks and a navy blue button-down with grey pin stripes. She pushed her glasses up her nose. “I hadn’t really thought about it. I didn’t realize I was going to be here for so long. This I guess.”

Lena looked up and laughed making Kara flush. It’s not that Kara looked bad. Kara hardly ever looked bad, but she would definitely, probably, feel under dressed.

“I’m sorry, Kara. I didn’t mean to laugh at you. It’s just a bit casual, but I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Lena commented as she started putting on her make up.

“Nonsense,” Sam pulled a black pant suit off the rack and threw it at Kara. “Put it on. We’ll deal with your hair and amen up after.”

“Right, okay.” With that, the blonde disappeared into the bathroom.

Lena could feel Sam watching her. Eyes searching for some sort of answer, observing for some sort of knowledge. It really pissed her off. She had no idea what Sam was trying to figure out, but whenever she asked, the woman brushes off the question.

The CEO let it go and continued to get ready. Her hair was straight, freely flowing down her shoulders. The dress was enough to make a statement. There wasn’t need to go above and beyond anywhere else.

“Guy’s, this shows a lot of skin. Are you sure there isn’t some sort of undershirt or something?” Kara called from the bathroom.

“Come out Kara.” Sam yelled. The reporter crept out of the bathroom, redder than a tomato. she was fidgeting with the collar of the jacket.

Kara looked good. Great. Kara looked good enough that lena stopped what she was doing to stare for a second. The pants clung to Kara’s muscular legs but loosened below her knees. The jacket was a perfect fit for the woman. Slim and athletic, sitting in a way that accentuated the woman’s body perfectly. It fell just covering her in the places she wanted, but leaving very little to the imagination as it a few inches above, what Lena guessed, where Kara’s bellybutton was.

“Kara, you look amazing! Come here.” Sam gushed. “Lena doesn’t she look great?” The question snaps Lena out of her stare. Raising a brow, She nods in agreement, but carries on with finishing her make up. “Stop screwing with the top, its supposed to be a little revealing.”

“A little?” Kara mumbled.

“It’s great. We can just put your hair in a high ponytail to make it easy. Maybe a little more make up than your used to. Any way we can lose the glasses?”

“N-no. I’m blind without them and contacts make my eyes incredibly dry.”


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

 

By the time Sam was done with Kara, Lena had already left for the Gala. Uncomfortable didn’t even describe how Kara felt in this suit. She never showed this much skin, if she did it was usually her shoulders but even when she wore anything sleeveless, she’d cover up with a cardigan.

Sam assured her there was no need for an undershirt, so almost everything was on display. Kara couldn’t even wear her supersuit- she’d have to stash it somewhere during the Gala. Her hair was in a high, tight ponytail- if she was human, she’d probably be dealing with a headache. Her lips were a full true red. Supergirl’s red. _Her_ red.

This was a _look_ , Sam said. This was definitely not Kara’s look, but she had no other choice tonight. So when she walked into the Gala and felt many eyes on her, she couldn’t help but blush. There were a lot of people she knew, or had read about, even covered in her own writing around her. Names of people she’d never associate with outside her job, but many were taking the time to come speak to her. Trying to put their two cents on the topic of the Gala, expressing opinions in a way they hadn’t before.

_A look._

Out of the corner of her eye Kara could see Lena talking to the one and only Bruce Wayne. Kara was surprised to see Mr. Wayne, it wasn’t often that he ventured to the west coast. He was a man known to prefer the dreariness of his own city.

Lena hadn’t noticed her yet. Instead, the Luthor was holding Waynes stare in some sort of defiance. Kara definitely wasn’t going to ease drop. definitely not.

—

“Bruce, I already told you, I’m not interested.”

He let out a laugh. Bruce was an old friend to Lena. They had practically grown up together. She hadn’t known him before his parents murder, she met him much later as he traveled the world _looking_ for something, he’d say.

She happened to be in Ireland at the boarding school Lillian sent her off to. Lena was a senior in high school getting ready to pursue an engineering degree at MIT, when an older college student was wondering around the campus looking for one of the professors. Lena had been quite infatuated with Bruce when she first met him. She helped him find the professor that day and became quick friends.

They lost touch during the beginnings of Lex’s downfall. She figured one more person who didn’t want to be associated with a Luthor. He was making it big with wayne enterprises anyways, no need for such drama in his life. The one day she got a call,

 _‘It’s been a while, Kier.’_ She couldn’t turn him away. She was glad to have her friend back.

“You were once.” He laughed.

“That was a long time ago. I’m all grown now.” Lena said sipping at her drink. Bruce laughed.

“Oh, I know. Way to throw it in my face.” He turned and faced away from the bar. There’s a comfortable silence for a second, and Lena can tell Bruce is distracted, but before she can ask about it, he’s talking again. “That was an amazing speech earlier - you’ve really done an amazing job, Lena. No one could have handled the aftermath of your brother like you did. I’m really impressed.”

Lena hummed in response. The warm liquid falling down her throat. It actually did mean a lot for Bruce to say it. She just wasn’t sure how to respond anymore.

“Someone’s coming.” Bruce nods towards the figure coming their way while Lena almost chokes on her drink. “Ms. Danvers. It’s a pleasure.” They’re shaking hands before Lena can really register whats going on.

“Mr. Wayne, I’m surprised you know who I am.”

“Nonsense - You’re Clark Kent’s cousin. I would be a fool not to know the better reporter - don’t tell him I said that.”

“Never.” Kara laughed. Lena stood there silently, maybe if she was quiet enough she’d be able to disappear into the bar. “Care to make a quote?” Bruce laughed. 

“Ready?” Bruce asks Kara, but stares at Lena. Guess the disappearing act didn’t work. “I’ve known Lena for quite a while. She’s always been very driven and passionate. Consistently wanting to better the world in a way not many people do. Although rich, she isn’t driven by money, she driven by _compassion_. That’s really where she differs from her brother.” His smile was annoyingly charming, “I have no doubt this is going to be incredibly successful in every way Lena wants it to be. Because of that, I plan on giving her $100 million - Half from me and half from Wayne Enterprise. Lets see what she does with it.”

“Bruce- you really don’t have to.” Lena finally interrupts, the impact of his statement hitting her like a ton of bricks.

“You’re right I don’t. I want to. Annually.” He laughs as he starts to walk away, “Keep it up, champ.”

Lena just rubbed her eyebrow- unsure of what to say.

“That was _generous_.”

“Bruce has always been that way. He quite likes being unconventional.” It’s sort of mumbled into her glass as Lena swallows the last of the liquid. She wanted to make a run for it, but slender fingers made their way around her wrist in the most gentle manner she could imagine stopping her in her tracks.

“Lena…” Kara sighed, “We didn’t get to talk earlier. I… I just want to talk.”

“How come the Danvers sister don’t understand ‘giving a person space’ have you all ever thought maybe letting someone process through something they might come back?”

“It’s been a month.”

“And it’s not up to you how long _I_ need, Kara. Alex didn’t seem to understand that either.” Lena huffed, “I get that you have your own reasons for keeping this from me, but that doesn’t make it hurt any less.” She yanked her arm away from the Kryptonian and walking toward the middle of the Gala. Lena knew the alcohol was getting to her, normally she would have brushed Kara off with some excuse about being busy, but she felt the fire behind her anger.

Time might as well have stopped. A crash could be heard from above the Gala, the small open glass roof collapsing from above them. Then a figure dressed in white a blue suite stood in front of Lena. Someone was screaming off in the peripheral of Lena's vision, but she couldn’t focus on anything but the figure in front of her. She knew this person.

“Supergirl?” She whispered, whipping around trying to find the woman she had just been talking to. To her surprise, Kara was standing two feet away from her. Eyes wide with confusion? Fear? Lena wasn’t sure, but was definitely feeling those things herself.

“Not quite.” The woman laughed. She was identical to Kara, her hair, the scar between her brows. It was unnerving. In the same breath, this woman was completely different- her stance much more relaxed with a confidence Kara had yet to master. There was a sureness that played on the woman features that was almost frightening. “I am Kara Zor-El of Krypton.” There was a role in her speech- Russian. This _Kara_ sounded _Russian_. “I’m looking for Supergirl and was told the Luthors had a relationship with America’s heres. If you wouldn’t mind, put in the good word for me.”

Then she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... I have no clue how much a frickin billionaire would give his buddy for their fundraiser lol.... i talked to many people about this.... 100 mil just what we committing to.
> 
> <3
> 
> Thanks for taking the time and reading y'all! I'm having a much better time writing this fic than the other right now so... Ima let it happen
> 
> R&R


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5

One second can be a really long time for a Kryptonian. It can also be really quick. It really depended on how one wanted to use that time. Time on earth baffled Kara.

On Krypton, they had no powers. The red sun made them as _normal_ as the humans. Thats what they were on Krypton - _humans._ The construct of time once she came to earth changed for her.

Of course from time to time Kara would miss something in moments. Whether it was Winn walking into her desk, she’d always catch what might break, but never actually see the collision coming. Sometimes she’d miss Lena slipping her credit card into the check when they went to lunch, making sure Kara wouldn’t have to pay a cent.

When the glass ceiling caved in, Kara really wasn’t expecting it. So much so, once it registered, the woman who’d fallen from above was already in front of Lena _talking_.

 _Kara Zor- El?_ Had she heard that right? She suddenly felt drunk. In front of Kara was, indeed, _Kara_. the mirror she was looking into was frightening. Surreal.

“Put in the good word for me.” It’s not that Kryptonian’s could manipulate time, they were just fast. This was the confusing part for Kara because although she couldn’t change anything happening in the past, she surely could slow down the present. At least thats what it felt like.

So time literally stood still for a moment.

A human moment.

Only in that moment did Kara realize this _other Kara_ was staring directly at her. Her jaw was tight, eyes hard, fisted hands turned white at the knuckle.

Kara took a step forward only to be met with a raise brow. Then she was gone. And time sped up again. Kara slowed down taking deep breathes. She hadn’t felt this close to a panic attack in a while.

“Kara!” Someone yelled, but the blonde didn’t even notice her vision was blurring some. “Kara, we have to go.” Now there was a hand on her shoulder. She couldn’t really hear anything. It sounded like a ringing. “Fuck… Kara, this isn’t the time to go catatonic when another _you_ just touch based in _my_ gala.”

Suddenly everything was in high def. The colors around her clear as day - Lena’s red dress the color of some sorta wine Kara didn’t know the name of, rich and bold. The flurry of sounds around then, shoes smacking the ground, glass breaking, yelling, sirens somewhere.

“Alex… wheres?”

“Yes, yes - I’m sure she’s on her way, but we need to get out of inside first.”

“Why?”

“My security is evacuating the building.” Kara can hear a horsiness in Lena’s voice, was she yelling? “They’re escorting us to my safe zone.” There wasn’t much to say at that point, the blonde could feel herself being lead by a delicate hand around her waste, where to she wasn’t sure.

They enter an elevator. When the doors close, Kara feels the walls coming in. Her body gets heavy and eyes can’t focus on much of anything.

“Kara, I need you to help me here.” Lena says putting the Kryptonians arm around her shoulders. “You’re getting heavy, I’m not the strongest. We’re almost there.”

“Lena… I…” The room is spinning, “I can’t breath.”

_DING_

The doors fly open and Kara feel a cold wind hit her face. It’s pretty dark around them and she still can’t see much of anything. Still she can’t fill her lungs with the amount of air she wants. She can’t seem to really do much of anything at the moment she thinks when Lena, not so elegantly, sits her down on the floor.

Theres a familiar whistle that fills Kara’s ears. She knows that tune. ‘ _Kill Bill’_ she thinks, ‘ _Alex loves that song’_. For a second she feels like she being manhandles, but then she’s left alone. everything is still around her.

“Alex, I’m fine” Kara could hear Lena saying, “She’s fine… She’s here, with me. Downstairs, Find Jess by the elevators and tell her _bullhorn_. She’ll get you here.”

Kara wanted to move. Wanted to scream. Really, she wanted to anything but sit where she was as her world collapsed in on her.

Eternity. Thats what it felt like until she heard heavy foot steps thud towards her.

“How long has she been like this?” Someone was grabbing her face. _‘Stop’_ Kara thinks.

“Since the other _her_ flew off. Whats happening? I’ve never seen her like this before.” _Lena_

“Kara.. KARA.” Oh, that was Alex. At first Kara though she was angry, but there was a shiver in her sister voice. _Concern_. “I am right here, Kar. Sing with me.

 _Follow me, Everything is all right._ ”

Kara tries to laugh,

“ _I’ll be the one to tuck you in at night.”_ As the words come out, Kara can see Alex kneeling in front of her with the smallest smile playing on her lips.

_“And if you want to leave I can guarantee…”_

_“You won’t find nobody else like me._ ” They quietly sign together.

“Breath, Kara.” Alex commands, and she does. _Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale._ “You okay?” Kara nods. She’s getting there.

—

Lena feels like she’s been witness to something very intimate. It’s almost uncomfortable, watching the two sisters, like she’s invaded in on their privacy. A part of her wants to walk away.

“What happened, Lena?” Alex asks before she gets the chance to leave.

“Is Kara okay?”

“Yeah… She just… She gets them sometimes…” Alex sort of mumbled.

“Panic attacks.” Kara breathes from the wall she was leaning on, now trying to stand. “I used to get them a lot- when I came from krypton.” Lena moves to her side without any thought. “My ship was small, claustrophobic. And the explosion. It was a lot. Earth was a lot at first.”

“Singing used to help her. I guess it still does.” Alex adds from nearby. “Seriously, what happened? The other _Kara_ is all over the news.”

“I’m not sure.” Lena admits. “I honestly don’t know anything of tonights occurrence.”

“Alex, it was me.” Kara says, her breath is more rhythmic and calm, balance seeming back to normal. She definitely not putting as much weight on Lena as she was in the elevator. “She caught me off guard, I barely saw her come in, but caught her a second as she left. Alex, it was me. She said her name was Kara Zor-El.”

“I know I heard.”

“What Zor- El?” Lena can see the flash of hesitancy on Kara’s face once she asks the question.

“My last name.”

There’s a long silence before Alex chooses to speak again,

“I don’t understand how this is possible.”

“Me neither.” Lena sighs.

“I was so caught up with Reign, it never even dawned on me that something else was brewing somewhere.” Kara sighs.

“How could you? None of us saw this coming.” The older Danvers says trying to comfort her sister.

“What now?” Kara asks.

“Now we all go to the DEO. There aren’t any casualties. Nothing outstandingly threatening. to be honest this was the most benign thing thats happened in a while.” Alex explains.

“Who’s ‘we all’?” Lena asks, ending the silence she wanted to keep up.

“Three of us. John needs us there for a team meet.”

“So, I’m part of the team now?”

“Please, don’t make this a thing right now, Lena.” Kara slightly whines.

“You’re lucky you’re panicking, or this would have turned into quite the fight.” Lena mumbled making Alex laugh.

—

“What happened tonight?” J’onn asked as the women walked into the DEO. “This _Kara Zor-El_ is all over the news. Everyone is asking about the other supergirl.”

“I don’t know, J’onn. I have now answers for you. I’m not even sure where to start.” Alex sighs, rubbing the back of her neck

“Russia, maybe.” Lena mumbles.

“What?” Alex asks as Kara’s head whips round,

“Russia?” Lena hums.

“Yeah. She had an accent. It was slight, but surely there.” The Luthor explains. “I wasn’t entirely sure at first, but these news clips,” she points to the monitors hung on the wall around them. The station played the same clip over and over. Her and Zor- El are talking. “It’s there. In every ‘r’. I’m sure of it.”

“How?” Alex’s brows are furrowed as she watched the TV.

“Ireland.” Kara supplies, making Lenas brow lift. She’d let this woman in very close.

“Quite. Lillian sent me off to boarding school in Ireland right after Lionel’s death. We were surrounded by Irish, but like me, there were so many other cultures there. One of which being Russian.”

“Hmm” Alex hums. “That explains your accent.” Lena’s jaw clenched,

“I suppose it does.”

-

It’s not like they were going to get much done at the DEO. They had no actual leads, the only people who could potential help was Winn and Lena, herself. She hadn’t felt the need to put her self out extensively when the mess of the night also fell onto LCorp.

“You’re definitely not going anywhere alone.” Kara stated earlier when the discussion of leaving came about, “It’s not safe.”

“I’m really unclear as to why you think you have any say in this.”

“Because that other _thing_ specifically came looking for you -“

“Yes, but to find you. I’ve done what she asked. You now know she wants to meet you.” Lena states, causing Kara to almost combust w irritation. “I will not allow you to follow me around because there’s a potential threat out there. There are always _threats_.” It annoyed Lena beyond anything else that the simple statement was not something Kara would accept. Luthor’s are always in danger. “Lets not forget, I’m not forgiving you just because something happened tonight. We have no idea what that other _woman_ wants.” Kara scoffed.

“Stop. Just stop. You’re both being ridiculous.” Alex pleaded, from the table close by.

“It’s like watching your parents fight. So uncomfortable.” Winn squirmed from his desk.

“Kara, just give Lena the frequency whistle.” Kara looked like she was about to punch the idea right out of Alex’s head.

“You’re serious?”

“Yes. There’s no reason to keep her here right now. I’m sure both CatCo and LCorp are going to be chaotic with this shit.” Alex explains. “Send her home with the whistle. She obviously doesn’t want to be here.”

“Whats the frequency whistle?” Lena finally asked.

“It’s a doowinky I made, inspired by James’ watch.” Winn says as he runs into another room nearby. He’s back fairly quickly with a pen in hand. He hands it to Lena who proceeds to look it over.

“What an interesting pen.” She clicks to top once, making the end come out. He eye brow raises. “Not quite a whistle, I must say.”

“Hold it down.”

Lena does as she’s told, but is still skeptical when nothing happens. Then she sees it, Kara scratches her ear.

“Please stop.” The hero asks. “It’s not the greatest noise.”

“Interesting. A frequency aliens can hear?” She asks Winn. He nods. “Thank you for this. Alex, Winn. I’ll be in touch if anything else happens.”

Once escorted back to her office, Lena really hadn’t thought anything was going to happen. She quickly talked to James on the elevator ride up discussing what the plan of coverage would be for tomorrows issue, then she hung up.

Only thing to do now was prepare a speech about how they were going forth after the incident, the plan with the foundation,where they would start, and how _not_ afraid she was of what had happened.

 _‘Easy things to be done, really.’_ She thought as she entered her office. Stopping in her tracks she saw a figure standing outside on the balcony. Annoyed, she ripped the door open with a sigh,

“Kara, why can’t you just listen?”

“I’m sorry, Ms. Luthors.” The deep way it was said sent shivers down Lena’s arms. Such a throaty, thick roll of words that  _wasnt_ Kara _Danvers_. “I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Lena isn’t a rookie at many things. She’s dealt with panic buttons before. Routinely, she’s been put up against many a threat that make her do extremely questionable things. Thats exactly why, when told to push a button during certain moments, she chooses not to.

As a Luthor, she was brought up to look at every possible angle and outcome. She knew nothing about Kara Zor-El. Literally. With that, she is a cat plagued with curiosity.

“I’m sorry, I thought you were someone else.” She offers, clicking the pen over and over again in her hand.

“Supergirl.” Zor-El states. Lena doesn’t react. “Do I make you nervous?”

It’s a funny question to Lena. Yes. Yes the person in front of her makes her incredibly nervous, but she doesn’t know why. Thats the real problem here. She just doesn’t know,

“I don’t know anything about you.”

“I’m an open book.” It’s an unexpected response. Lena takes a moment to stare at this woman. Zor-el holds her gaze and smirks somewhat crookedly, eyebrow slightly raised. Her finger is rubbing her top lip, waiting for a question to be thrown at her, eyes filled with as much curiosity as Lena’s probably were.

“Who are you?” _simple. Kara_ seems annoyed with the question and speaks in Russian,

_“A question with many answers.”_

_“Answer, please.”_

“You know Russian?”

“I’m not the best with it, but its better than my Mandarin.” Kara just tilts her head.

“I am Kara Zor-El of Krypton. Do you know that language?” Lena thinks she hears a lift in Kara’s voice. Something that sounded a lot like hope.

“I’m afraid I don’t, but would greatly enjoy learning one day.” The expression was gone, replaced with a small smile of acknowledgement.

“I’m from a destroyed planet. One my parents let rot. Selfish people not ready to let go of their ways.” Kara huffed. “I can still see the planet explode if I try remembering hard enough. It’s one of the only things i remember clearly.”

“Whats happened to your other memories?”

“I’m not sure. It seems that a little while ago I’d been found in the mountains of Russia. I could only speak Kryptonian when I walked up to an army base. It was an interesting time.”

“How are you able to speak Russian and English clearly? How long ago was this?”

_“I learn quick, Ms. Luthor.”_

_“Why are you here?”_

_“Americans.”_ Kara spat slightly. “I had heard the world had _Supers_ , but I’d never seen them. If the world had these amazing creature, why weren’t they everywhere. One day I saw them on the news.” Kara scoffed, _“Supergirl saves day, Americas shinning star.”_ She makes eyes contact with Lena, a heavy, dark stare, _“It was me._ I understood then why the Russians were so interesting in my being. In training me. Earths crisis are funny.”

“What is it you want?”

“I don’t have an agenda, yet.” Lenas whole body stiffened. _Yet._ “I merely want to learn, gain knowledge.” Lena could understand that. That’s all she ever wanted. “Can you help me?”

“I...” ‘ _What a curse to be a Luthor’_ Lena thought as she had trouble saying no. There was no immediate threat. That was the most disconcerting, not understanding if something was good or bad, here to help or hurt.

“I can see this is hard for you. I understand my presence has caused some chaos in your life.”

“Maybe it would have been less chaotic if you hadn’t broken through my ceiling.”

“My apologies, I’ve just always been told Americans don’t listen unless theres a scene.” This causes Lena to laugh. A full, hearty laugh. It fills her in a way it hadn’t in a while. Lena looks up to find the kryptonian smiling back at her, “How can I ease your uncertainty?”

Lena nods her head,

“I don’t think it’s that easy.” She sighs, “Humans, in general, are afraid of things they don’t understand. We have a _Kara_. one we _already_ know.”

“Supergirl.”

“Yes.”

“I want to meet her.”

“I know. I’ll see what I can do.” Lena’s sigh turns into a yawn. “She’s stubborn.”

“I can tell you are too. Do what you can. You’re tired I’ll go.” Zor- El was about to take off when Lena stops her, awkwardly taping her arm,

“Wait. How do I contact you?” Zor- El furrows her brows, looks thoughtful for a second.

_“I’m sure you’ll figure something out.”_

_-_

Kara literally couldn’t believe her own ears,

“I’m sorry. I think I miss heard you.” She was standing in James office a top Cat Co with Lena and Alex. Lena had texted the sisters asking to meet because she had some new regarding the other Kara. “Did you just say you met with her a week ago?”

“Correct. The night of the Gala.”

“After you came to the DEO?” Alex sounded just as perplexed.

“Correct.”

“And not only did you not push your whistle, but you’ve been holding out on us for a whole _week_?” Kara raised her voice, frustrated by the handling of the situation, even more so by the eyebrow Lena raised at her.

“Excuse you, Kara. I was told to push the button if I was in danger. I wasn’t. I’ve also been swamped with work after the incident. Exhausted by the aftermath. I owe you nothing. We all have secrets here, don’t we?”

Kara was about to yell. She could feel it rumble waiting to come out, but Alex spoke first,

“She’s not wrong, Kara. If she didn’t feel threatened and is here telling us about it, I’d say that’s a good sign.” The younger Danvers huffed. “What did she want?”

“She wants to talk to Supergirl.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s all she’s told me.” Lena deadpanned, making Kara feel uncomfortable. She started picking at her fingernails.

“Do you trust her?”

“She hasn’t given me reason not to yet.”

“You don’t know her.” Lena just shrugs at the remark, infuriating Kara even more. The last thing that needed to happen was a kryptonian size incident.

Kara didn’t really know what to do. Lena was still mad at her, she could feel it. They hadn’t had time to talk about anything. The Danvers was still at a loss, she wasn’t sure who to repair this relationship, but would do anything to keep it from falling a part.

“Let me speak to J’onn and figure out what well do.” Alex finally  speaks up, “If you trust her and she hasn’t actually done anything to make us worry too much. She isn’t a terrorist.”

-

It wasn’t like Lena meant to get this drunk. She just meant to have a glass of wine while she went over a couple of work snaffoos.

 _Snaffoos - Hah_.

She was definitely drunk.

There was a lot to think about. _Zor- El_ was throwing her through a loop. She really never felt like a threat. Lena drank what was left in her glass thinking about the new Kryptonian. There was a curiosity she felt Zor- El had, the want to learn about everything around her. There was a playfulness with the confidence. It reminded her of lex, Lena thought pouring herself a new glass of her favorite.

Kara wasn’t wrong, though. They had no context or idea as to why the other woman was here or who she was. Just Lenas instinct. From a logistical stand point- that’s wasn’t great evidence to go by.

Lena was still so upset with Kara, but had rather the option of wine over much thought of it. Best friend didn’t lie to one another. It was that simple. They weren’t best friends.

“Fuck you, Kara.” Walking out into her balcony. For whatever reason, that tickled her fancy some. Lena started giggling to herself, until she started yelling, “Fuck you, Supergirl. Fuck you.”

Lena wasn’t sure if she wanted to laugh or cry. All of her emotions just about to hit the surface. Right when she was about again, a pair of red boots touched down  on her balcony next to her,

“Please... stop.”


End file.
